


Mr. Stark you wouldn't believe the dream I had

by skiesbluetoday



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, Hamilton References, Hamiltrash (Hamilton), Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Real Events, Weird dreams, Weirdness, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesbluetoday/pseuds/skiesbluetoday
Summary: Weird things happen in the avengers compound but by far this was one of the most interesting days by far. Tony had seen it all today he didn't think his day could get weirder until his hamilton obsessed kid came barging into his lab.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Mr. Stark you wouldn't believe the dream I had

**Author's Note:**

> I had this dream a few days ago and just had to share it with the world. Enjoy

Tony had seen a lot living in a compound with an army of enhanced adult children. Of course, there was the occasional alien attack or food fight but what made it all interesting was the random stuff that the avengers did in their free time. 

Just today there had been a giant fight about what to eat breakfast that resulted in over 27 eggs on the ceiling and 1 super-soldier (bucky) with a black eye. Then Wanda tried to follow a makeup tutorial that left her looking like a fairy pucked on her. Pietro being the amazing brother he was teased her and Wanda being the amazing sister she was roundhouse-kicked him. Then they bought fancy cupcakes and clint smushed them into pieces because of some dare. Also, some prank war happened that left half of tonys compound covered in glitter. 

"Mr.Stark you won't believe what I dreamed during my nap!"

The billionaire in question jumped almost a foot in the air at the teenager who stormed into his lab startling tony out of his thoughts.

"My goodness Pete, you scared the bejesus out of me"

"Sorry Mr.Stark but I had the weirdest dream"

"Peter we talked about this you call me tony or even dad or I don't know, father."

" ok, Mr.dad I had a dream that we went to Walmart and we were getting free samples for some reason and lafayette was giving out baguette samples and while we were getting a sample hamilton went to grab one but then lafayette pulled out his ponytail to reveal that he was actually Thomas Jefferson in disguise. Then Thomas and hamilton started to hit each other with the baguette in the middle of the Walmart and at some point, they threw on and killed john Laurens."

"Kid, What the...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. Please share some chaos in the comments.


End file.
